my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rokkun Shojo
Rokkun Shojo (ろっこん しょじょ, Rokkun Shojo), Otherwise known as Rokkun and by his alias Thread-Switch, is a Vigilante, a heroic person that defies the law for the aid of others Personality Quit and Witty, Rokkun is usually the first to make a remark if something bad happens. This attitude is what makes him annoying to fight with. He also seems to be a fan of corny jokes, his favorite one being: "What do you call a potato that's late for work? A po-LATE-o!" His status as a vigilante also makes Rokkun very, very hard to build a friendship with. He often leaves the area before authorities arrive, and never takes off his mask in public. The only times he has been shown without his costume is at home or when he has to run errands. As a result, He is quite introverted. Abilities Quirk Overview Rokkun is armed with the quirk Webber ( ウェバー, U~ebā), which allows him to weave, create and manipulate a substance similar to spider webbing, but 5 times tougher and 2 times lighter than Steel. While the quirk itself is not lethal, it's versatility allows Rokkun to quickly gain an advantage, from distracting a target to temporarily disabling them in a group fight. Combat Overview Because his quirk is Non-Lethal, Rokkun needs to take combat into his own hands. As a result, Rokkun frequently exercises to improve how hard he hits and his agility. Normally, he'd use his quirk to create an advantageous situation, but if caught off guard, Rokkun can handle himself. His fighting style usually involves bringing the opponent close for combos, before ducking under them and uppercutting them into the air, allowing Rokkun to either bring them down with his quirk or continue the fight mid-air. Since he likes to get up close and personal, Rokkun is vulnerable against strength-enhancing quirks. He isn't super durable, after all. However, he isn't weak against quirks that have knock-back, as he can easily get back into the fight or deal damage from afar with the surrounding areas and his webs. Super Moves * Web Blossom: A massive AOE attack, Rokkun leaps into the air and starts shooting everything in the immediate area. Gear Since he can't exactly request a costume to be made for him, Rokkun has to make do with what he can develop and reverse engineer, which explains why he has extensive knowledge on disassembling stuff. Web Shooters Created from gun parts and inspired by a spider's Spinneret, the Web Shooters are a staple gadget for Rokkun, as they allow him to spin complex structures that would take months for him to create on his own to be made in a matter of seconds. More to be added Trivia * Rokkun's name is a slight corruption of the phrase Rokkon Shojo * Rokkun often uses the word "Crap" when something goes wrong. This extends to combat, gear maintenance, and other situations. He may even say it under stress. * He has a slight Irish accent, and tends to use the word Me in place of My. An example: "Agghhh, Me Freakin' Webs!" * Rokkun is fond of Custard. * Rokkun has a Hitchiker's thumb * He has been diagnosed with ADHD, as he just can't sit still for anything longer than 10 minutes. * Rokkun is often regarded as a myth or a delusion, mostly because of the fact he gets away from the scene once he finishes it. He doesn't mind, as whatever helps him prevent someone connecting him and Thread-Switch together is fine by him * His quirk is based off of Spider-Man's abilities, while his personality bears a slight resemblance to the character Sans. ** I claim no ownership of Spider-Man, nor Marvel. I also do not claim ownership over Toby Fox's works or Undertale.